Battle of the Heart an Eli,KC,Clare fanfic
by liz4eva89
Summary: What will happen when KC meets Clares new boyfriend Eli? Will his jealous rage ruin his life and the ones around him?
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of the Heart* an Eli/Clare/KC FanFic**

(Clare's POV)

Eli and I walked out of our English class holding hands. We had just had our first discussion on _Romeo and Juliet _in English class.

"God, I am so sick of all these true love novels." Eli said with a joking smirk.

"What? That's ridiculous! _Romeo and Juliet_ is a classic." I countered.

All of a sudden, someone crashed into me.

"Oh hi Clare," KC smiled, picking up my books that had fallen and handing them to me.

"Hi KC," I exclaimed. Even though we had a messy break up, I guess I could say we were sort of friends.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, how's it going?"

"I'm good."

"That's great." KC said. Then his gaze traveled to Eli, his expression dimming. "Who's…your friend?"

"I'm Eli." Eli said draping one arm around me. "Her boyfriend," he locked eyes with KC.

"Oh. I see." said KC, his body tense, keeping his gaze steadily on Eli. "Well, bye Clare. See you around."

As we watched him walk away, I could feel the awkwardness hanging in the air like humidity.

The bell rang, breaking the silence. The tight grip on my shoulder released. "I'll see you at lunch." Eli said tensely.

"Well alright then." I leaned over to kiss him but Eli was already leaving for his next class. Okay. I could accept that. We just had our awkward ex-boyfriend/current boyfriend meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

(KC's POV)

As I lay on my bed staring at my crappy ceiling fan, all I could think about was Clare; her gorgeous eyes, her sexy smile, her cute haircut. It sucks that she was with that Eli guy; lucky bastard. What does she even see in that emo freak anyway? With those dark clothes and guyliner I wouldn't be surprised if he cut himself behind her back. I bet I could win her back. I had her heart once, how hard could it be to capture it again? All I had to do was get Eli out of the picture.

Well, I could get some of my old connections to make him mysteriously disappear. No, I could get sent to the Big House for that one. Or…I could get someone to seduce Eli. Nah, he's too into Clare. I could tell by the protective look in his eyes today in the halls. Wait, what about Clare? Hmmm….

"KC, dinner time," my mom called from the other room.

"Ok Mom, be right there."

I have an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

(Clare's POV)

"Big test tomorrow," Mr. Richard announced.

"Oh crap." I heard KC mutter.

"What?"

"I lost my notes." He exclaimed, digging through his backpack.

"Oh, I have mine. Wanna borrow them?" I said as we were walking out of the classroom.

"I'm kinda rusty on this chapter. Can u help me? Like, tutor me; later at the Dot?" he said.

"Sure."

"Cool." KC said with a big grin.

I awkwardly smiled back.

As we walked down the hallway (perhaps a little too close) we brushed hands, but in that one moment I thought I felt something, electricity? No, I must've been imagining things.

The closer we got to my locker, I noticed Eli standing there. He face was stern and body tense. I wonder what was wrong.

"So….see you at 7," KC asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. KC turned around and walked back down the hallway towards his locker. Why had he walked me all this way if he was just going to turn around and head back?

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Eli.

"Not much, Adam and I are just gonna catch a movie tonight, cool?"

"Yeah, that's perfect because I have a big test to study for. I'm gonna be over at the Dot…if you wanna come by after the movie." I said, trying to imply that I wanted Eli to be there.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Adam said walking up to Eli and me. With the arrival of his friend, Eli brightened.

Adam turned to Eli, "We still on for the movies tonight, dude?"

"Hell yeah, can't wait for Zombie Mayhem 3!" He said with a smirk.

"Booyah!" Adam and Eli said in unison, slapping their hands in a high-five.

I laughed, "You two are such nerds."

"We prefer Zombie enthusiasts." Adam exclaimed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

(KC's POV)

"So 'X' equals negative 51, right?" I asked.

"Close. 'X' equals 29." Clare said, slightly annoyed yet understanding.

"Oh…." I then scooted my chair unnoticeably closer to hers like I had been doing every few minutes.

This time I took my chances and leaned in closer to her.

"Clare?" I said.

She looked up, "yes?"

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers in a quick, but passionate, kiss. She froze in shock. She broke the kiss, staring into my eyes.

"What-?" She whispered completely confused on what just happened.

"Nothing," I blushed, "Let's just go back to studying."

I looked down at my papers but they didn't seem that interesting at the moment. I don't know what drove me to it, but I looked back at her, who was staring at me. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers once again, running my hand through her hair, but this time she kissed me back…a lot. It felt good kissing Clare again; like we had never broken up; like that Eli guy never existed.

…

MEANWHILE:

(Eli's POV)

"Medium?" Adam asked standing in front of the concession stand at the movies.

"No, extra-large." I said excitedly.

"…with butter!" We both exclaimed in unison.

With popcorn in hand, Adam and I headed towards theater two. But on our way there, Adam crashed into a girl, causing her popcorn to fall to the ground, spilling over her expensive-looking open-toed shoes. I recognized her from Degrassi. Her name was Fiona Coyne.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Adam muttered still looking down at the popcorn. As he slowly looked up, I could see his eyes traveling over her body, checking her out.

"Its fine," Fiona smiled. "I'll just get another one."

She started walking back to the popcorn line, Adam quickly caught up with her.

"Wait, I got it." Adam said, handing her five bucks. He must've obviously known she could have paid for it herself with one of many credit cards but he was just being a gentleman.

"So what movie are you going to see?" Adam casually asked her.

"I'm not sure. I like to buy my popcorn first because the snack line is usually longer."

"That's smart… obviously because you are smart so of course you would think of that…" he rambled blushing. "Anyway, are you here with…anyone?"

Hmm it looked like Adam had a little crush on Fiona.

"Ya, I'm meeting Holly J—"

Her phone beeped, cutting her off.

"Never mind then," she said looking at the screen. "She had some last minute student council thing."

"Oh, that's too bad," he said with false sadness. "We have an extra ticket if you want to come with us?" Adam said, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and discreetly handed him my ticket. I guess I wouldn't be seeing Zombie Mayhem 3 tonight.

"Sure, thanks. Well I'm going to go buy some more popcorn. I'll meet you in there, get us some good seats." Fiona said smiling.

Once she walked away Adam said "Thanks dude, I owe you."

"Like hell you do." I said. "I'm gonna go catch up with Clare at the Dot. Don't mess this up."

"I'll try. See ya." He said walking towards the theater. I walked out of the cinema and into the parking lot. I hopped into the Hearse and drove off in the direction of the Dot.


	5. Chapter 5

(Eli's POV)

The roaring engine of my car quieted in front of the Dot. I walked up the steps. I really hoped Clare was still here. I wanted to spend time alone with her. KC had been making me so angry.

I opened the door listening to the little bell ring. I scanned the room for Clare but when I found her I froze. What I saw made my heart break; my stomach lurch. Sitting in a tucked away corner of the Dot was Clare…and KC. They were kissing deeply.

I couldn't bring myself to leave. It was like I was stuck watching my worst nightmare come true.

I should have seen this coming. The signs were there. But I blocked it out. I bet KC had been planning this ever since that day we met in the halls. God, how could I be so stupid?

Clare's back was to me but I could see KC's face. He opened his eyes. When he noticed me, a smug expression appeared on his face. It was as if he was saying I win.

And I believed he had won. I turned back to the front door, looking at my shoes. How could Clare do this to me? My feelings were twisted; I was so heart-broken. I had to get out of here.

…

(Clare's POV)

"What are we doing?" I exclaimed, pushing KC away. "I have a boyfriend! This is crazy!"

"Don't worry its fine." He said, taking my face in his hands and leaning in to kiss me again.

"I'm leaving." I said standing, piling my books messily into my backpack.

"Wait," KC said, grabbing my arm. "Don't go. I care about you; I want to be with you."

"You had your chance."

"What about the test tomorrow?"

"I could care less. Have fun failing."

I hurried out of the Dot angrily.

At least Eli was having a better time than me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Clare's POV)

The next day I was standing by my locker and Eli past by without saying hello.

"Eli, wait up." I said closing my locker and running to catch up.

"Leave me alone."

"What? What's wrong?"

He spun around, his face distorted with anger, "I think you know," he snarled.

"What's going on? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know what Clare? We're done; we're over."

"What?" I squeaked.

"Go, just go. I can't deal with this…" he said walking away.

As I watched him go, a tear rolled down my cheek. I leaned against the locker, and slid down. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

…

"Adam I don't know what's going on. Why would he do this to me out of the blue?"

"It wasn't out of the blue…" Adam said looking down.

"What? What did he tell you?"

"That he saw you…at the Dot."

"The Dot….?" I asked.

Then it hit me. "Oh my god…."

"Why would you do that?"

"KC kissed me, I didn't kiss him; I mean I might have kissed him back, but what was I supposed to do? We had a relationship, so I can't say it didn't mean anything. But now, KC can go to hell."

Adams facial expression went from accusation, to confusion, to shock.

"Oh…this isn't good. Eli's pissed." Adam said worriedly.


	7. Chapter 7

(Clare's POV)

As I walked out of class after the test, KC was in front of me; so much for avoiding him.

"I totally failed," he said to no one in particular.

"Good." I said quietly under my breath. But unfortunately not quiet enough.

"Clare." KC spun around to face me. "I'm sorry about yesterday…."

"Just leave me alone." I said looking down, trying to scoot by. But his arm shot out in front of me, blocking my path.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" I said icily, looking up.

He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the locker. Then he pressed his lips aggressively against mine. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. He kept kissing me and I let out a muffled squeak of "stop!"

Then all of a sudden, the weight of his body was lifted off me.

"She said stop," I heard Eli growl. I looked over and saw that Eli had pulled KC off me was now pinning him to the lockers.

"It's none of your business." KC said, pushing Eli off him and sulking away.

Eli gave me a glance over his shoulder as he was walking away; a look that said everything; a look of utter sadness.

…

(Eli's POV)

Leaning against Morty, I had the perfect view of the entire parking lot, which is why I noticed KC before he noticed me.

Who does he think he is anyway; stealing my girl?

My spur of the moment decision to follow him probably wasn't the smartest, but this dude needed to learn a lesson.

Once I was close enough, I grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and pinned him to the closest car.

"What the -," KC said confused.

"It's my business now!" I shouted and with anger clouding my judgment and vision, I clocked him right in the jaw, my fist colliding with his face with an earsplitting crack.

KC slowly turned his head and looked at me with a gaze so full of hatred that it could make a persons blood run cold. But my blood was boiling.

KC grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground. I quickly scampered to my feet, but only to be knocked down again by a punch in the face. I could feel the blood trickling from my nose and taste the rusty flavor of blood on my lip.

Images of KC and Clare kissing flashed though my mind, causing white rage to fill me.

I quickly got to my feet, let out a roar and tackled KC head-on. Pinning him flat on his back to the ground, I could feel his quick heartbeat under me. Somehow that aggravated me; and for a quick second I wanted that beating to stop; for good.

So I punched and punched and punched till his nose was spurting blood and his lip was swollen.

I tried to punch again, but this time KC grabbed my hand and before I knew it he was on top on me, smashing my face onto the paved parking lot.

"OH MY GOD," I heard someone shout.

I glanced up towards the back exit of the school, and I saw Clare running towards us, Adam slowly trailing behind.

"Stop it!" she screamed causing KC to jump off me saying "It's not what it looks like. _He_ jumped _me_!"

I rolled onto my back with a groan. My head was spinning. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. I saw Clare screaming at KC.

"We were fighting over _you_!" I heard KC exclaim.

"Well…well _don't_!" Clare said, clearly exasperated.

I slowly stood up, and leaned onto the nearest car to catch my balance. KC looked over at me with a grimace. I smirked back. I had won.

Clare turned and started walking towards me.

"Clare!" KC cried, grabbing her shoulder turning her back to face him. "You have to choose, it's me or him."

"Umm," she said, looking conflicting.

Then after a few minutes of silence, "I-I-I need some time!" she screamed and ran away.

Adam was stuck standing there awkwardly, looking like he wanted to come help me, but then KC gave him a look and Adam ran off behind Clare.

…

(Clare's POV)

I buried my face in my hands. Why can't my life be drama-free?

"That was really stupid of Eli. I know he's pissed and all but he shouldn't have brought it that far." Adam sat next to me in the Zen Garden, rambling about his best friend.

"I know, Adam. I know he's pissed off. You don't have to keep saying it!" I snapped.

Adam didn't notice my snappiness but, instead, he kept talking. "Well he's pissed off because of you. He…he loves you. And seeing you with someone else totally broke his heart."

All irritation flooded out of my body. "Wait. Did you say…he loves…_me?_" With the way Eli had been avoiding me lately, I didn't know that it could be possible.

Adam's face showed worry; he probably shouldn't have told me that. "I…I just meant that he really cares about you. We think KC's sorta…dangerous. But Eli's trying to help you by keeping KC away from you…because he cares about you, Clare." Adam was rambling again.

I was about to tell him to shut up and let me think, then I actually listened to Adam's words. He was trying to make me choose Eli over KC. "What are you doing, Adam? Are you…are you trying to make me choose Eli?" _I _was supposed to make this decision. How dare Adam give me any prejudice ideas.

He put his hands up protectively, "No, no, of course not. I'm just—."

I got up, "I'm leaving, Adam." I needed to go home and think without anyone to give me any ideas. But while I walked home, I thought of the Pros and Cons. By the time I was in my room, I had made my choice.


	8. Chapter 8

(Eli's POV)

The next day at school, I glumly walked to my locker. I had barely slept last night. All night I thought about how I had ruined my chances with Clare by beating up KC. I wouldn't be surprised if she chose him over me, I deserved it. I grabbed my books out of my locker and slammed it closed.

"I sorta told Clare something I shouldn't have yesterday." Adam said. His voice made me jump and drop my books. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed Adam standing right next to me.

I crouched down and gathered my books once more. "And this would be, like, the tenth time you've told Clare something you shouldn't have." I said, standing and giving him a warning look, "What did you say this time?"

"Well…I kinda told her…you love her." Adam said bluntly.

Anger flooded through me, "How could you tell her that? When I told you I loved her, it was never supposed to leave your mouth!"

Adam shrunk with fear, "I know, I know. It just sorta slipped out."

I was about to yell at Adam some more when I saw Clare walking towards me down the hall. My anger vanished and was replaced with nervousness. Adam saw Clare coming towards us. "Good luck," he said and walked away, giving me and Clare some privacy.

"Hey Eli," Clare said looking down.

"Hi," I said.

"The thing is—," she started, but I interrupted,

"Clare, you don't have to say anything. You choose KC, I get it. Now I'll just save you the trouble and leave." As I started to walk away, she grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I choose you," she whispered in my ear.

Joy and disbelief instantly filled me, "w-what?"

"I told you, I cho—,"

I then kissed her, my hand resting on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we stood in the hallway; our embrace seeming to last forever.

Clare broke away, looking down, "I…I love you, Eli." she said.

I paused. Was I ready to ever love someone again after Julia? I looked down at Clare, who was looking up at me with those beautiful, blue eyes. I was ready. "I love you too, Clare." A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered Julia. Our lips met once more.

I slowly pulled my lips away and rested my forehead on Clare's. I smiled; this was the best day of my life.

(KC's POV)

I heard it going around school, yet I didn't want to admit what it meant. Clare and Eli had been spotted making out in the hallway, which I could assume meant she had chosen him over me.

I decided to skip my last three classes and head home. It took almost all my will power not to rear end half the cars I angrily passed on my way there.

The slamming of the front door announced my arrival. Fortunately my mom wasn't home so I could be as pissed as I wanted with out her questioning me.

I collapsed on the couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. I scanned the room, and my eyes fell upon one of our mismatched dining room chairs. This particular one was the one I brought from the group home. I remember Clare sitting in that exact chair as we shared a kiss during one of our many study dates.

That made me snap.

I launched myself off the couch, grabbed the chair and hurled it across the room. As I watched it splinter into pieces, I realized it felt good; really good.

I grabbed a lamp and threw it on the ground. I smiled as I watched it break into a million pieces at my feet.

Then I thought of Eli. His face swam through my mind. I roared and front kicked the TV, sending it crashing to the floor and causing a giant crack to appear across the screen.

No matter how much I ripped up the couch cushions, no matter how hard I smashed my foot through the glass coffee table, no matter how loud I screamed out in anger, no matter what I broke, my rage wouldn't leave me.

Right as I was about to smash a vase filled with lilacs, my mother walked through the door. She stood at the doorway and dropped the groceries. Her face was frozen with – what was it – anger, disbelief, worry?

"KC, what have you done?" she asked. Her voice was distant.

I set the vase back on the end table and said nothing. I stared at my mother, all my anger showing in my eyes.

Then I realized I shouldn't take my anger out on my mom's furniture. I pushed past her and out the door. I rode my bike all the way back to school; I would be there just in time for the last bell. Enough time to find Clare…or Eli.


	9. Chapter 9

(Clare's POV)

The last bell of the day had just rung and, strangely, I hadn't seen KC all day. I really needed to tell him that I couldn't go out with him again. Eli walked me to the front steps, kissed my forehead, and headed off to his car.

With a silly grin on my face I walked over to where my bike was parked, but when I got there my smile disappeared. Standing next to my bike was KC. I took a deep breath and walked up to him. "KC," I breathed, "We need to talk." I gestured towards a nearby bench.

We sat down and an awkward silence fell over us. KC's body was tense. Was this the right time to tell him this? I decided that I had to get it over with sometime. "I'm really sorry…" I began, "but I picked Eli."

KC looked straight ahead of him, "I know."

Something in his voice scared me a bit, but I kept going, "It's just that…we can't be together. We had our chance last year and it just didn't work out. I think we should stay away from each-," Something hard suddenly hit me in the cheek. It was KC's hand. I held my own hand to my stinging cheek and looked up at KC. He was facing me now, his face full of disgust.

Tears filled in my eyes and poured down my face. I ran to my bike and quickly pedaled away. Looking over my shoulder, I could see KC still sitting on the bench, his hand still in the air.

…

(KC's POV)

I hit Clare. I couldn't believe it. I _hit _Clare, and it felt good.

After she ran away crying, I sat there thinking about my next move, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eli's hearse still parked in the parking lot; which meant he was still here.

I skulked over to the front of the Hearse with a smirk on my face. Eli was in the front seat reading a book. After a good five minutes, I picked up a hand sized rock and hurled it at the windshield.

Eli looked up just as the rock made contact with the glass. He covered his face with his arms as the windshield shattered into a million pieces and fell on top of him. A few small pieces of glass had scratched his arm, but otherwise he was fine; Damnit.

The car door whipped open as Eli jumped out of it. "Dude what the hell!" Eli shouted, running towards me. Before I knew it, he was all up in my face. "What's your problem!" he yelled, shoving me.

My grin faltered. "Lay off!"

"You shudda' thought of that before wrecking my car, asshole!" he said, shoving me again.

"If you touch me _one more time_…. I'm…I'm-" I was too angry to find the words.

"You're what?" Eli challenged.

"I'm gonna kill you." I growled.

Eli stopped, shocked. Good let him be shocked, I smiled.

"And let me tell you this once: this isn't over. Clare will be mine, and I will stop at nothing to get her back."

At that, I walked towards my bike and rode away.


	10. Chapter 10

(Eli's POV)

The next day, I drove my car to school with no windshield. God, KC was messed up. As I walked up the front steps of Degrassi, I remembered KC's words.

I'm gonna kill you.

KC wouldn't really kill me, he wasn't capable of it…or was he? Had KC tried to kill me yesterday when he shattered my windshield on top of me? I felt for the scratches on my arm from the little pieces of glass. Before I realized it, I was at Clare's locker. Her face was hiding behind her locker door. She closed the yellow door with a clang and jumped a little when she saw me. "Oh hey, Eli." she said a smile growing on her face.

"Hey…" suddenly my attention traveled to a small bruise on her cheek. "What's that?" I asked, reaching out to gently touch her face.

"It…it's nothing." Clare said looking down. She blocked my outreached hand with her own and started walking away.

"Clare," I said catching up to her, "I just want to know why you're hurt." I stood in front of her looking into her magical eyes. "Can you tell me?" I said in a soft voice.

"Okay," Clare said her voice a bit shaky. I followed her to a bench with a view out a window. "Yesterday…" Clare began, "I ran into KC afterschool. We talked and I told him that I chose you…" her voice trailed off as a single tear slowly ran down her face. Clare took a deep breath and continued, "Then, out of nowhere, KC hit me."

"What!" I stood up outraged. I knew KC had been acting weird yesterday. "Have you told anyone; your mom, Mr. Simpson, anyone?" I asked.

"No," Clare said sniffling.

"You should go tell someone," I said, my anger replaced itself with sympathy.

Clare stood up, her tears had stopped and she was back to her own must-bring-justice self. "Okay, I'll go tell Mr. Simpson."

I put my hands over Clare's and said, "I'll go with you."

…

Clare and I sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the main office waiting to be called into Mr. Simpson's office. All of a sudden his door opened and Mr. Simpson's head poked out of the room. "You two may come in now." he said with a stressed expression on his face. As we walked into the office, Mrs. Torres, Adam's mom, walked out giving us a disapproving glance.

"Clare, Eli, please take a seat," Mr. Simpson said gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk identical to the ones out in the main office. "So, what did you guys have to tell me?"

"It's about KC, sir." Clare began sheepishly. "He's been acting out of control."

"And you know this how?" Mr. Simpson asked leaning forward onto his desk.

"Well…he beat up Eli and destroyed his car." Clare said.

Mr. Simpson turned towards me, "Is this true?" he asked, a worried look fell on his face.

"Well yes, sir, but Clare's leaving out the most important part. KC hit Clare yesterday!" I said my voice echoed in the room. I hadn't realized I had gotten so loud.

Mr. Simpson walked over to Clare and crouched down beside her chair. "Are you positive that he…hit you?" he asked in and a kind voice. Clare nodded and showed him the bruise on her cheek. "This is unacceptable!" Mr. Simpson boomed standing up. Then in a calmer voice he said to us, "Don't worry you two, I'm going to fix this."

Mr. Simpson went to the phone on his desk and picked it up, "Meredith, please report KC Guthrie to my office," he said in a very professional voice. Mr. Simpson put the simple, black phone down again and looked up at Clare and I. "Thank you for informing me about this. You guys can go back to class now." he said.

We stood up and exited Mr. Simpson's office quietly. As we were leaving the office we saw Meredith go on the speaker and say, "KC Guthrie please report to the principal's office. KC Guthrie."

Once in the halls, Clare and I turned to each other and gazed at each other. Millions of words passed between our eyes in those few seconds. All I could see were Clare's beautiful, luscious lips. Without a word, I leaned towards Clare and met her lips with mine. Automatically, her lips began moving with mine. After about 20 blissful seconds, I pulled away.

Clare looked at me, awestruck. "Thank…you." She said eventually. I'm sure she meant thank you for coming with her but a part of me also thought she was talking about the kiss.

"You're welcome." I said; also awestruck from what just happened. Of course Clare and I had kissed before, but this one made me feel like we were…connected. When I had pulled away, a feeling of deprivation fell over me. I then realized that I couldn't live without Clare. I truly was in love with Clare Edwards.

"I've…I've gotta get to class." Clare said. Her eyes stayed on me as a glorious smile transformed her face. My own lips turned up into a smile.

Suddenly I looked down, breaking our gaze. "Yeah," my hand rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh…me too." I said. I turned and walked to class with my mind reeling.


	11. Chapter 11

(Eli's POV)

The moment I saw KC standing at his locker, I knew he was pissed. But something about his expression or the way he held himself seemed off.

Just as I was about to turn and walk back the way I came, he glanced up and noticed me, his gaze deadly. I realized if I left, he would follow me and make a scene, so I decided to approach him and end this stupid feud.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Shut up," KC spat. He grabbed my shirt with one hand and pushed me against the locker.

"Don't move." He half whispered half growled. I glanced down and noticed that the hand that wasn't pinning me to the lockers was stuffed in his duffel bag. But then I saw what he was holding. A gun; that physco had a gun.

(Clare's POV)

Grabbing my books out of my locker, my mind drifted towards Eli. Oh Eli, I smiled. I wondered where he was. I hadn't seen him all morning.

As I turned the corner I saw KC pinning Eli to the lockers. I rolled my eyes; I was getting sick and tired of this. KC needed to stop.

Running up to the two of them, I grabbed KC's arm, causing his duffel bag to fall to the floor.

"KC, stop it." I said.

As KC turned to face me with a glare, I took in the details of the situation. I looked at Eli: He was stiff as a board, a scared look in his eyes. I looked at KC: He was mad, really mad. Then I looked down at his hand. It was clutching a gun.

A _gun_… oh my god.

I slowly backed up till I was against the lockers on the opposite wall. Why hasn't anyone noticed? Tears poured down my face. This couldn't be happening.

All of a sudden, KC backed up, lifting the gun so it was arms length away, pointing it right at Eli, finger on the trigger.

…

(KC's POV)

Breathing deeply, I locked eyes with Eli. Everything and everyone just seemed to disappear, so it was only me and him. I could tell he was scared. Good, I thought.

I could feel my finger on the trigger. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be there.

With a large grin on my face, I thought of what would happen once I pulled it. Blood would flower on Eli's shirt, red spreading through the fabric across his chest. He would collapse, his expression would go blank, and Clare would be mine.

All of a sudden I felt someone yank on my arm. I spun around. It was Clare. Once she saw the gun in my hand, she began backing away. I followed her to the other side of hall, pointing the gun to her head. I snickered to myself as her eyes went wide.

Then in a quick moment I remembered Eli, my initial target. I turned back to face him, the gun aiming for his chest.

Then everything happened as though it was in slow-motion: I saw Eli lunge for me; for the gun. Then absentmindedly, my finger, which was on the trigger, moved ever so slightly, causing the gun to let out a deafening _boom!_


	12. Chapter 12

(Eli's POV)

The moment I saw KC standing at his locker, I knew he was pissed. But something about his expression or the way he held himself seemed off.

Just as I was about to turn and walk back the way I came, he glanced up and noticed me, his gaze deadly. I realized if I left, he would follow me and make a scene, so I decided to approach him and end this stupid feud.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Shut up," KC spat. He grabbed my shirt with one hand and pushed me against the locker.

"Don't move." He half whispered half growled. I glanced down and noticed that the hand that wasn't pinning me to the lockers was stuffed in his duffel bag. But then I saw what he was holding. A gun; that physco had a gun.

(Clare's POV)

Grabbing my books out of my locker, my mind drifted towards Eli. Oh Eli, I smiled. I wondered where he was. I hadn't seen him all morning.

As I turned the corner I saw KC pinning Eli to the lockers. I rolled my eyes; I was getting sick and tired of this. KC needed to stop.

Running up to the two of them, I grabbed KC's arm, causing his duffel bag to fall to the floor.

"KC, stop it." I said.

As KC turned to face me with a glare, I took in the details of the situation. I looked at Eli: He was stiff as a board, a scared look in his eyes. I looked at KC: He was mad, really mad. Then I looked down at his hand. It was clutching a gun.

A _gun_… oh my god.

I slowly backed up till I was against the lockers on the opposite wall. Why hasn't anyone noticed? Tears poured down my face. This couldn't be happening.

All of a sudden, KC backed up, lifting the gun so it was arms length away, pointing it right at Eli, finger on the trigger.

…

(KC's POV)

Breathing deeply, I locked eyes with Eli. Everything and everyone just seemed to disappear, so it was only me and him. I could tell he was scared. Good, I thought.

I could feel my finger on the trigger. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be there.

With a large grin on my face, I thought of what would happen once I pulled it. Blood would flower on Eli's shirt, red spreading through the fabric across his chest. He would collapse, his expression would go blank, and Clare would be mine.

All of a sudden I felt someone yank on my arm. I spun around. It was Clare. Once she saw the gun in my hand, she began backing away. I followed her to the other side of hall, pointing the gun to her head. I snickered to myself as her eyes went wide.

Then in a quick moment I remembered Eli, my initial target. I turned back to face him, the gun aiming for his chest.

Then everything happened as though it was in slow-motion: I saw Eli lunge for me; for the gun. Then absentmindedly, my finger, which was on the trigger, moved ever so slightly, causing the gun to let out a deafening _boom!_


	13. Chapter 13

(KC's POV)

The force of the shot moved my arm, ruining my aim. Eli, who had been running towards me, halted at once. His hands flew up to his left shoulder. Slowly, he held one of his hands up to his face. His eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible, when he saw all the blood covering his palm. Eli's gaze gradually moved to me. He fell to his knees and sat back on his heels still looking at me with an expression of horror on his face.

Suddenly, Clare ran around me and collapsed to her knees beside him. Her delicate hands rested on Eli's leg and tears poured out of her eyes. Finally Clare looked up at me; her mouth was turned down into a frown and her teary eyes copied the gesture.

"How-how could you do this…Y-you _monster!_" Clare screeched.

"But don't you love me…" my voice trailed off.

"Why would I love anyone as horrible as you?" she whispered icily.

I froze. She _didn't _love me? Not even after I did all of this for her? The gun fell from my hand and clattered onto the floor. I only vaguely noticed Ms. O running down the hall. About halfway down the hall, her high-heels stopped clicking on the tile. I heard her gasp and start dialing her phone.

Soon after that, Mr. Simpson and a police officer arrived at my side. Mr. Simpson bent down to Eli and asked, "Is he still breathing?" Eli let out a shaky gasp to answer the question.

The police officer began pulling me away from Clare and Eli. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but there was no way of escaping his hands. The police officer pushed open the glass front doors and dragged me through them. There were about five police cars and an ambulance surrounding the front steps. More police officers stood in front of the cars, guns in hand, ready to shoot me. Cold handcuffs were put around my hands and I was shoved into the backseat of one of the cars.

As I looked out the window I saw Eli being carried on a stretcher into the ambulance. Clare and Mr. Simpson climbed in with him. The engine of the police car started and I was driven away from the school.


	14. Chapter 14

(Eli's POV)

I looked down at the sling on my arm. KC had really tried to kill me; it was a good thing he had bad aim, otherwise I wouldn't sitting in an angled bed in a white, sanitary hospital room. I felt someone squeeze my hand; it was Clare.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt." She said in a delighted tone.

I gave her a puzzled look and tilted my head towards my shoulder.

She made an exasperated noise and smiled, "Well, I meant that you aren't seriously-"

"I know what you mean." I interrupted, smiling back at her. Clare was so nice and beautiful. I was glad she was all mine. And now with KC gone, we could actually—

"Yeah, dude, I'm glad that you're OK too. I mean if you had died, who else would read comics with me in between classes." Adam, who was sitting in a chair near the wall, said breaking off my train of thought.

A silence fell over us. Clare, who was sitting on the edge of my bed, gave Adam a look that said _could we get some privacy please?_ Adam grabbed his backpack and stood up. "I've gotta go. But I'll come and see you tomorrow." He said and walked out of the room.

Once Adam left, Clare turned back to me a sad expression on her face. "I'm so sorry, Eli, for everything. None of this," Clare pointed to my sling, "would have happened if I hadn't kissed KC."

I winced when she said _kissed KC_. Even though I had forgiven her for it, the kiss still made my heart feel like it was going to stop. "No," I said sternly, "do not blame this on you. This whole thing happened because of KC. He was obsessed with you." I cradled her exquisite face in my competent hand, "But, of course, who wouldn't be obsessed with you?" I asked, giving her a huge smile.

Clare flushed and looked down. When she looked up again, she wore a smile that uplifted her whole face. "Yeah, KC was crazy." she said.

Then she leaned forward and locked her lips with mine. Our mouths moved in unison, sparks sending blissful shocks all through my body.

My arm traveled from the top of her back to her waist. Clare straddled herself over my legs and wrapped her arms around my neck. If possible, our kiss got more powerful; more intense.

Then, just like that, Clare stopped. As her lips parted from mine, a slight feeling of desperation coursed through me. I didn't want Clare to stop; I would do anything to get her to kiss me like that again. But I knew that if we hadn't stopped then, Clare would have broken her virginity promise to her family, to God, and to herself.

Clare got off of the bed and just stood awkwardly next to it for a while. She was looking down at the floor, probably chastising herself for what had just almost happened.

"Clare," I said, the sound of her name hung in the air like the echo of a bell; ringing in the empty silence. Clare lifted her head and locked eyes with me. With her wonderful gaze on me, I almost forgot what I was about to say. But with a certain, calm voice I said, "I love you."

The corners of her lips turned up and her whole face was transformed. "I love you, too." Clare said. And that sound of Clare's perfect voice was my favorite sound in the whole, entire world.

***The End***


End file.
